onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kokoro no Chizu
Kokoro no Chizu is the 5th Opening Song in the One Piece anime. It is sung by BOYSTYLE. Kokoro no Chizu is the first opening to be aired in widescreen. Opening We see a sprinkle of gold dust before it fades into Luffy's face as he drops from the sky (top down view), Zoro come next yawning as he falls, Nami blows a kiss as she descends, Robin does a Fleur move, Chopper looking fearful as he flips around toward earth, Usopp tries to "swim" up and manages for awhile before gravity takes hold again and he falls, Sanji spins and does a kick move before going into his love cook state, and finally the Going Merry follows after him. A CG shot shows it crashing back onto the ocean as the title comes up. The usual scene of the ship sailing the Grand Line is shown as well the Straw Hats (sans Usopp) on the front deck of the ship. Usopp spots an island from the crow's nest and Chopper steers the ship toward it. The Straw Hats' making camp and a top down view of them sleeping before we see individual shots of each of them ending with flashes of Foxy's crew and the Galley-La. Various shots of future events from the Davy Back Fight and Water 7 arcs (Sanji fighting Hamburg, Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp getting kicked by Kalifa, Fights with the Franky Family, Luffy and Usopp's fight, Robin passing by a masked Blueno, Kaku jumping off a building, Paulie and Lucci's scuffle, etc) before finally a shot of the Straw Hat standing in front of the Going Merry. The Straw Hats Jolly Roger blowing in the wind before finally pans to each of the the crew before ending with a shot of the signature Straw Hat. Gallery Lyrics FUNimation lyrics It's all right! Now let's move forward with the sun always in our hearts As power passes through our clasped hands let's grab hold of our wishes Working together, let's ride the giant waves Let's hurry towards the excitement--there's the starting signal Now's the time to set sail-- let's raise anchor Cut through the rainbow-colored wind and head for a sea of adventure It'll be a journey fraught with injury but what you cherish most will be right there And if you get into a jam I'll always be there to protect you It's all right! Now let's move forward with the sun always in our hearts If a storm hits, let's put our arms around each other and gaze at the light beyond If we gather up the pieces of our dreams they'll make a map leading leading to tomorrow So let's grab hold of our wishes under the same flag-- together, we're one One Piece Trivia * This is the first opening that does not begin with a narration. * FUNimation showed this opening with English subtitles instead of dubbing it like the previous openings. * During the scene where Luffy was fighting Aokiji, the anime used different footage for the respective episode. The footage was actually reused in a flashback in Episode 272, which followed a different opening. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings